


the stray

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Castration, Conscious during medical procedures, F/M, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Hybrids, Hybrids are Pets, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Rape, Strangers, Surgical Procedures, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: louis creeps around the house at night and runs into an unwelcome visitor.  it doesn't turn out well for him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous Unicorns





	the stray

Louis sneaks down the stairs in the moonlight. He tries not to make any sound near the bedrooms because he knows his family disapproves of his nocturnal nature. He can’t help it. His internal clock often leaves him wide awake in the middle of the night and he’d learned the hard way that waking the kids up to play with him is a bad idea. 

So he slinks around the house and watches the shadows and peeks outside the windows. When that isn’t entertaining enough, he hops down the stairs to the basement. Sometimes, if he’s lucky, Harry is still awake playing video games or sneaking around like himself. This time he doesn’t see a light under the teenager’s door, but he does hear a noise and creeps closer to listen. 

It isn’t the teenager that is making the noise, but instead, a strange animal that freezes the moment they hear Louis push open the door. Eyes stare back at him as they reflect the dim night light plugged into the wall. 

Louis has heard of animals like these, strays that sneak into houses at night. He never thought he’d ever see one. He can see that the animal has been rifling through one of the drawers and is just about to sound the alarm when the animal is on him. 

Jaws clamp down on his throat just enough to cut off any sound he was about to make and then he’s being dragged out into the family’s game room. 

“Don’t you dare,” a gruff voice tells him, only releasing him for a moment before pinning him to the ground. He still wants to scream, he still wants someone to save him. His family is so close. 

He starts to growl and is cut off by a large pawlike hand pressing against his throat. 

“Spoiled house cat,” the gruff voice said, “Can’t even take care of yourself, can you?” 

Louis stares up in horror and can see just enough that he can tell this animal is some kind of dog hybrid. He isn’t clean and kept like an indoor hybrid, one like Louis owned by a loving family. 

“I know your type. So prissy, so perfect. Let’s see what your owners think of you after I ruin you.” 

Louis was shaking now, frozen to the spot in fear. The stray pushes Louis’ face into the carpet and then holds him down with a hand between his shoulder blades. A hand grabs and yanks his tail, enough that he hears it pop. It hurts but he can tell it’s not broken. 

A finger prods the pucker of his ass and then moves down. The stray caresses his balls and then lifts the weight of them in his hand, humming in approval. 

“Well look at that, a little omega too. This is going to be even better,” Louis can hear the evil smirk in his tone. “They won’t let you keep these once I’m done with you. They’ll neuter you as soon as they have the chance. Naughty kitties don’t get to have any fun.” 

Louis is so confused. He doesn’t know what this stray is doing, what he’s talking about. It feels strangely good to be touched on the parts that he usually doesn’t pay much attention to. 

“But let’s see about ruining that cunt first.” 

The stray hauls his hips up, hand still pressing him hard into the carpet. It burns against his skin when his body is shifted. 

A blunt finger pokes at him dryly and he clenches. “Ah, there it is,” says the stray and then he feels the fingertip sliding wetly against him. It plunges in a moment later into something Louis didn’t know existed. It’s not his ass but it feels close. 

“Such a little cunt, I’m gonna rip you open. I bet this is your first time too. Prissy house cats don’t get to play with others, do they?” 

Louis starts to growl, the rumble building until the stray presses against him until it’s hard to breathe. 

“Make a sound and I’ll castrate you myself right here,” he snarls next to his ear. “I’m going to show you how prissy cats should be used.” 

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, body frozen in panic. He doesn’t think he could fight against this stray’s strength, but he can’t even get his body to cooperate enough to do anything. He can’t even pull away when he feels the hot, wet prodding beneath his tail. 

He can’t help the squeak that is pushed out of him when something stretches him open in a hot, burning jab. He tries to drag himself away but can do no more than claw at the carpet. 

“That’s it, there’s that tight pussy,” the stray growls and begins to thrust into him. It’s painful until the feeling starts to blend into something new. The stray’s cock pulls his slick out to lubricate the motion and the slide makes him feel strange. 

“Bet you don’t even know what’s gonna happen after this,” the stray continues to talk in a low, menacing voice, “I’m gonna knot you and then you can figure the rest out for yourself.” 

Louis can feel it already, the knot stretching him out with each thrust. He realizes in horror that his cock is hard when a hand reaches under him to grab it, squeezing it harshly just as something happens and he feels like he’s being torn apart. 

“Feel that, kitty? I’ll let you come on my knot since it’s probably the last time you will.” 

Louis’ coming in just a few strokes and he feels so strange, his body limp and pliant under him now. 

“I want you to remember this, every minute of it.” Fingers swivel Louis’ collar around with a tug, his tag being pulled up. “ _ Louis. _ Remember that Harry ruined you.” 

Harry holds him there for a long time before he finally pulls out with a gush. Louis looks up in time to see a smirk and a wink and then the stray is gone, slipping away into the darkness. 

Everything goes back to normal for a while. Everything minus the fact that Louis doesn’t sneak around the house at night anymore. He stays curled in his bed, even when he’s wide awake. 

He starts feeling weird slowly, starts to feel heavy and tired all the time. He thinks nothing of it until his stomach starts to swell and his family starts to notice. It causes arguments and Louis cowers away, not sure of what’s going on or how to fix it. They take him to the vet where they push at his swollen tummy and then send him home feeling stretched and uncomfortable. 

No one is home when the pain starts and he isn’t sure what to do. His instinct is to hide away from it, but being in a cramped space just makes it worse. He’s made his way back to his bed when something starts to happen and he has no choice but to let his body do its thing. 

He’s exhausted and confused when it’s over, two little babies attached to his nipples that look exactly like the stray, exactly like Harry. All of his growled words start to make sense to Louis. He’d never thought much about mating before. 

His family takes them all to the vet and it’s the last time Louis sees them. They take him into a separate room and feed him treats that make him feel sleepy. He watches with half lidded eyes as they move him onto his back. The position is disorienting but so is the haze of his mind. 

They take a razor to the skin between his legs and it feels cold and strange as they shave him clean. It starts to feel like nothing but pressure after a few minutes. 

It should raise alarm bells when the man approaches with what looks like a knife, but Louis just watches as he pushes it against his skin. Blood droplets collect and he wipes them away before continuing. Louis keeps watching through a curious haze as the vet manipulates his balls, feeling the pressure and pull without any pain. Parts of him are being removed, set to the side like pieces of fat from a steak until nothing is left at all but a wound that his neatly stitches up. 

Another line is cut through his skin just above his dick and that’s when Louis’ eyelids become too heavy to stay open. 

Louis wakes up back at home in his bed like all of it had been a dream. He yawns and stretches and only then does he feel the pull of uncomfortable pain from between his legs. 

He bolts up in a panic and, with his mind working without interference, realizes what has happened. The bandages are taped to his skin and he claws them off to see nothing but a row of stitches where his balls used to reside. He gasps and starts to yowl until his family starts locking him in the basement to drown out his distressed sorrow. He doesn’t feel the same anymore. 

It’s in the middle of the night when Louis’ ears twitch when he hears a sound. He lifts his head and waits, a bucket of fear pouring over him when he sees the shadow slink across the basement towards him. 

It’s the stray. 

Frozen in terror, Louis can’t get his limbs to cooperate when all he wants to do is run. Harry circles his bed once and then again before smirking and joining him on the round cushion. He grabs onto Louis’ tail and hums in approval. 

“Very nice work,” Louis can hear the sick smile in his voice, “It’s what all spoiled house cats deserve.” 

Louis’ whole body goes cold and he relives every murmured word of their first encounter. It was exactly how the stray had said it would happen. 

“And now I get to use you whenever I want.” 

Louis opens his mouth to scream, to yowl, to do anything to catch somebody’s attention. Harry’s hand is on his throat before he can even take a breath. 

“You know better than that kitten,” Harry said before lining up and taking him as he had before. 


End file.
